


Too much

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has scales, Dramatic Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Baggage, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), No Sex, Undressing, angel kisses taste like cotton candy, belly kisses, kissing in closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Crowley always said it, "you're too much angel."Usually commenting on something Aziraphale had said,But since a comment from a certain archangel occured, it struck a chord...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 231
Collections: Ace-Friendly Aziraphale Belly Kiss Fics





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> Lost sleep, avoided tasks at work, avoided breakfast til I got this whole little scene out of my head. Enjoy!  
Find me on tumblr, same name!

They were dining at The Ritz, Aziraphale lightly tapped his lips with the cloth napkin and Crowley watched closely.  
Those lips look like they feel like cashmere, soft and luxurious, plump and elegant.  
Crowley gulped and averted his gaze, luckily the waiter had just arrived to ask for their dessert order.  
"We have fresh chocolate eclairs, lemon tarts, caramel toffee cheesecake.." Crowley tuned out as the waiter listed the dessert options, and gazed at Aziraphale, his eyes, his face was lighting up with each sweet listed, the little excitements got his angel so happy, Crowley lived for those little excitements. They made a life worth existing in. Made a life worth stopping armageddon for. Those little smiles.  
"Oh Crowley what do you think sounds best?" Aziraphale asked looking at Crowley with a little tilt to his eyebrows.  
"Just give us one of everything on a sampler thingy." Crowley said waving at a nearby tables sampler piece. The waiter nodded and walked away.  
Aziraphale's eyes widened and a smile played across his lips, The demon could be so sweet sometimes. "You must try and eat some with me. It all sounds so good but we really didn't need to order it all." Aziraphale said with a chuckle.  
"Angel it's fine, you like dessert, and couldn't decide, might as well try em all. Besides it's not like were gonna waste any of it." Crowley said trying to keep the blush from rising in his cheeks. He liked to indulge the angel with food, especially sweets because he knew how much Aziraphale enjoyed them. And he enjoyed watching Aziraphale enjoy them.  
A flash of something crossed Aziraphale's face at that comment and his plump hand absentmindedly ran along his even plumper belly.  
"Well it really was sweet of you." Aziraphale said with a smile that didnt reach his eyes as  
The waiter brought the dessert sampler to the table.  
Crowley turned the dessert sampler around, looking at the different desserts, nothing piquing his interest and slid it all towards the angel.  
Aziraphale bit his lip and looked between Crowley and the desserts.  
Crowley's comment wasn't cruel, but it struck a piece of his heart that had been exposed during the events of Armageddon. How the other angels talked to him and treated him, how Gabriel had commented on his physique.  
"I ah, I'm actually terribly full, maybe we should just get a long." Aziraphale said pushing his chair back a bit from the table, his belly no longer pressed against it.  
Crowley's brow furrowed, "you're full?" He repeated slowly, as if trying to solve the riddle of the sphynx by pure luck.  
"Yes, we had a, well I had a rather indulgent meal while you sipped your coffee and wine, and yes i'm now full." Aziraphale said with a slight twitch to his lip.  
"You were just super excited about ordering dessert, and now you're suddenly full?" Crowley clarified slowly.  
"Why yes I am." Aziraphale said indignantly.  
Crowley sighed, somewhat disappointed.  
"You're too much angel." Crowley murmured absentmindedly.  
Aziraphale ran a hand along his belly, "yes I know, but..." he trailed off, leaving a hand to rest on his doughy midsection.  
Crowley raised a single Auburn eyebrow at Aziraphale, his comment wasn't aimed at his belly, just his fancy words and smart demeanor.  
"I know I'm too much, in many ways, but especially this way, and ah it may be a good thing to get my corporeal form back in tip top condition, and losing a bit of this ah, g-g-" he paused giving his head a little shake he couldn't use the term gabriel had, "R-rather large belly. And that means cutting back on eating food, we don't need it, and desserts are definitely unessentials to humans." Aziraphale said the words spilling out of his mouth, the quicker he said them the quicker this conversation would be over. With a forced chuckle he ran a hand along the upper curve of his belly.  
Crowleys jaw dropped and he growled in the back of his throat, his lips curled into a snarl. He then jumped up from his seat across from Aziraphale, grabbed the Angel's hand and drug him away from the dining area of The Ritz, down the hall and into an empty hall closet.  
"I swear to satan angel," Crowley said shutting the door behind them.  
"Why are we in a closet?" Aziraphale said utterly confused noting that the closet was not very roomy and he and Crowley were very close together, and his extra plushness making things even more cramped, so much so that Crowley, even being slender and lithe was almost pressed right against Aziraphale's belly.  
"Because I wasn't about to snap at you and ravage you in the middle of the dammed dining hall in front of all those mortals. " Crowley hissed turning away from the closet door and facing Aziraphale.  
"Whatever for?" Aziraphale squeaked.  
"Angel again I say you're too much." Crowley said yanking his sunglasses off and rubbing his eyes.  
"I know." Aziraphale said quietly, his hands fluttering for a moment then he clasped one in the other and rested them on the curve of his plump tummy, where his chest loped out to form the uppermost roll of his belly.  
"No angel you dont know. You just dont." Crowley said exasperatedly.  
"What do you mean then Crowley? I know I'm too much. I- I'm too selfish, I'm too indulgent, I'm too soft, I'm too ridiculous, I'm too hopeful, I'm too large, I'm too much altogether. What specifically are you talking about that I dont know?" Aziraphale snapped with a quiver in his voice.  
Crowley's jaw went slack at Aziraphale's comments.  
Is that what he thought of himself? Who in the heaven made his angel feel that way? Those bastard Angels did, he knew it, those utter fucks.  
Crowley exhaled sharply through his nose.  
He was all for the dramatics a moment ago but now he was a bundle of nerves sprung to explode.  
"You're too much for me, too much for my heart. " Crowley murmured gently his softened gaze meeting the Angel's.  
Aziraphale's eyes widened at his friends comment and tried to stutter a response.  
"What, whatever do you mean?" Aziraphale finally stuttered out.  
Crowley closed the space between them, pressed himself against the Angel's soft plush form and wrapped his arms around his friend tightly pulling him close to himself.  
"You're too much for my heart and too much for the world angel. None of us deserve you, I didnt mean that you physically are too much." Crowley mumbled next to Aziraphale's ear making a shiver go down the Angel's spine.  
"Physically..." Crowley said trailing off as his arms loosened from around the angel and his hands tentatively, softly, gently, slid down the Angel's thick arms, plush sides, and around his plump belly.  
"There isn't enough of you, not to go around. Angel..." Crowley said his amber eyes catching the Angel's gaze.  
"I am so selfish, I want all of you for myself, I say that you're too much to remind myself that I am not enough for you. You are much; too good, too loving, too kind, too nice, too wholesome, too hopeful. I want every bit of your soul and all that entails." Crowley said gulping.  
"And I know the last few weeks, with your dickbag angelic ex-bosses saying utter shit to you, that it has messed with your head." Crowley paused his hand reaching up to run a hand through Aziraphale's curls.  
"But I want to remind you angel, that you are too much, too good for any of those wankers, too good for any of those humans, too good for me..." Crowley trailed off his hand resting on Aziraphale's thick padded shoulder.  
"I w-want everything angel, that you're willing to share. But I mainly want you to know, that, I treasure you, your pure heart, your intellectual mind, and your soft form. I treasure all the things those assholes abhor you for. I treasure it all. I enjoy how baby animals will make you smile so warmly it soothes my soul, how when the leaves start to turn you study each color on each leaf you pass even though they're all the same bloody shade of brown. I enjoy how ordering dessert is like a puzzle for you, which piece goes with which meal. I enjoy your smile, how it brightens the darkest room, And I enjoy your belly." Crowley said a blush creeping up on his face.  
"I dont want anything those wanks said to take any part of you from me. I want you, all of you." Crowley said, not realizing his voice was barely above a whisper.  
Aziraphale's heart had been racing, but at that last sentence Crowley spoke, his heart stopped, and exploded in warmth and goosebumps spreading throughout his body.  
Crowley wanted him, him; this imperfect angel, who made mistakes, was selfish, and more rotund than most.  
Who constantly ribbed the demon, who would pout at little inconveniences.  
This glorious, beautiful demon, this lovely wonderous friend wanted him.  
Aziraphale stopped thinking and closed the small space between him and Crowley, pressing his plump lips against Crowley's thinner ones.  
Crowley felt his heart thudding like a concrete mixer on full speed, Aziraphale's plump lips did feel like cashmere, but unsimilarly tasted absolutely heavenly, a mix of sweet and warm, like being spun in a warm blanket of cotton candy.  
Aziraphale's hands had been resting at his sides but now he reached up and cupped Crowley's face in his hands, his fingers half in his Auburn mane and pulled him gently closer.  
That pull made Crowley smile, his angel was being greedy again, but he was greedy for him, Anthony J Crowley shitty demon extraordinaire. It drove him into a fit of desire and he wrapped his snake like arms around Aziraphale's torso and pulled him closer, and just sank into the plush plumpness that was Aziraphale. Soft and soothing, warm and inviting.  
Aziraphale smiled, breaking their kiss.  
As they looked at each other catching their breath the intensity of what just happened hitting them both.  
And they each wanted more.  
Crowley let Aziraphale be greedy first, he would get to appreciate the angel next.  
Aziraphale reached up and began slowly unzipping Crowley's leather jacket and slid it off his shoulders, letting it thud to the closet floor.  
Crowley suppressed a giggle as Aziraphale, starting to unbutton his red shirt, impatiently pulled each part of fabric apart and popped the buttons off pulling it apart.  
Aziraphale gasped quietly as he looked at Crowleys bare chest. His torso decorated in black and red scales in patches.  
"Oh my." Aziraphale said breathily.  
"I didnt know you has these. They just add to your beauty." Aziraphale murmured tracing a patch of scales with his plump fingertips. A shiver running through him.  
"Whatever you say angel." Crowley said with a smile.  
Aziraphale lightly touched the skin around Crowley's navel and slowly, appreciatively, delicately ran his hands along Crowley's flat stomach, up his slender hard torso and up to his swan like neck.  
Aziraphale took his hands away for an moment, before losing his nerve, and removed his own coat. Then he slowly reached up and rested his hands on each side of Crowley's jawline as the demon trembled a breath.  
Crowley reached up and tentatively started unbuttoning the Angel's waistcoat, the ancient buttons easily giving with a little two finger twist.  
Aziraphale broke the contact with Crowley's skin and he let the waistcoat slide from his torso. He left his arms at his side as Crowley started trying to untie his bowtie, suppressing a laugh as Crowley had a look of utter concentration on his face.  
"Shhh. I'm not good with knots." Crowley said with a crooked look to his handsome face as he finally teased the bowtie untied.  
"I'm better with buttons. " he said giving the angel a sly smile.  
Aziraphale gulped and let his thick arms hang at his sides, as Crowley reached for the top button of his dress shirt.  
Crowley undid the top button with his hands, and then let his hands encircle Aziraphale's as he leaned in closely and undid the next button with his teeth.  
Aziraphale's heart quickened in pace and his eyes went wide.  
Crowley looked at his Angel's cerulean eyes, "told ya." He said with a wicked grin.  
Aziraphale blushed a deep crimson as Crowley leaned into him and kissed his neck nuzzling into the soft roll there.  
Aziraphale closed his eyes, relishing this feeling, as Crowley reached the next button. His breath was hot on Aziraphale's newly exposed skin, the angel felt the light sharpness to Crowley's teeth, the wetness and finesse of his tongue as he played with the next button, using Aziraphale's plumpness as an advantage to undo the next button.  
When Crowley got that button done he smirked to himself, glanced at Aziraphale's blushing face, and gave a dainty kiss to the soft gentle flesh of the angel. Now a button less exposed.  
He felt a quiver go through Aziraphale as he slightly lowered himself to undo the next button, at the top upmost curve of the Angel's belly. The warmth radiating from both of them making the temperature in the small closet increase by the kelvin.  
Aziraphale gave a small sigh as the button Crowley had been teasing with his mouth finally became undone.  
Crowley looked up at Aziraphale again, his blush now a deep crimson, his breathing had quickened in pace.  
Gripping the angels widened sides Crowley pulled him closer and kissed the newly exposed soft roll of skin delicately.  
Crowley lowered himself to his knees and began teasing the next button, the second to last button on the Angel's shirt.  
Hungrily he instead undid the next two buttons quickly and clumsily, teeth grazing the Angel's skin and fingernails digging into the soft pillowy flesh of the Angel's love handles, while trying to focus on the buttons. These last two buttons were over the most plump parts of the Angel's stomach, the most glorious parts.  
Now the shirt was completely open, the Angel's torso budding out of it between the shirt flaps, soft pectorals, gentle rolls, his substantial belly exposed.  
Aziraphale was blushing wildly, Crowley was surprised his hair wasnt starring to turn red.  
Aziraphale felt nerves and excitement bouncing in tune in his chest, his breath caught and cut short by Crowley who continued the ritual he had started by kissing his exposed flesh.  
Crowley wrapped his arms around the Angel's hips, pulling him closer, relishing in the plentiful softness surrounding him. Pressed his lips to the ghost of the buttons on Aziraphale's skin, gently, softly, full of love and tenderness.  
Crowley smiled and while resting his chin on Aziraphale's soft plushy belly looked up at the angel.  
Aziraphale smiled slowly down at Crowley and reached forward to run his fingers through his fiery locks.  
Taking this as a sign that what he was doing was welcomed Crowley pressed his face against the Angel's soft, cool, abundant belly, feeling the soft squish of extra skin on his cheeks, he nuzzled Aziraphale's broad belly flab with each cheek. His corpulence was as soft as the best clouds ever formed in creation. Better so these dont rain on you when you werent expecting it. Made even more heaven like by the golden stretch Mark's that adorned it, emphasizing his growth over the years. Heaven chose a beautiful way to mark Aziraphale as an angel.  
His arms stretched as far as they could reach around the Angel's hips to pull him closer but falling short of meeting together just barely, sinking into the pudgy clothing laded skin.  
Crowley hummed happily in the back of his throat like a cat would purr.  
Aziraphale chuckled at that feeling, making Crowley shake slightly with the jiggles of his belly.  
Crowley grinned and looked up at the angel, chin rested against his deepened navel.  
"Like I said angel..." Crowley started to rise from his knees, hands pressing softly against every ounce of flesh on the angel on the way to his face, finally resting on either side cupping his cherubic cheeks in his hands.  
"There isnt enough of you to go around. I want you all..." he leaned his hips and torso against the angel, their forms contrasting but matching together perfectly.  
"To myself." Crowley said gently, and placed a deep long kiss onto the Angel's cotton candy plump lips.  
Aziraphale let out a small moan as he kissed the demon back greedily.  
When they broke for air they gazed at each other, stealing sometime that had previously been so precarious to them.  
"Now, let's go, finish dessert, and then go back and enjoy ourselves at the bookshop. Sound like a plan angel?" Crowley asked smiling his amber eyes glowing with happiness.  
"That sounds rather lovely. " Aziraphale said gently.  
Their clothes miracled themselves back on and Crowley led Aziraphale back to their table his slender hand enclosed around Aziraphale's pudgy one.  
Once they got back to the table Crowley ordered another glass of champagne as Aziraphale slowly and appreciatively, ate of the five desserts pieces on the sampler. Throwing Crowley some tortuous little moans of delight when a bite was extra decadent.  
Crowley watched his angel and smiled.  
His angel was just too much.  
But not for him.


End file.
